


Why, Rei-chan?

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, stupid teens being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa forces Rei into admitting he has a crush on Haru. Main problem with that: it's a total lie. </p>
<p>And so Nagisa and Rei continue to act like idiots: A story in five parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohtheshippings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtheshippings/gifts).



> I didn't manage to get this finished in time for Xyliandra's birthday, but at least I got it up before OhTheShipping's.

“I should get going,” Rei said as he started to pack up his bag. He had spent most of Sunday at Nagisa’s, studying for the English test they had Monday.

 

“What? Already?”

 

“You stopped paying attention twenty minutes ago. Besides, you already know everything, possibly even better than I do.”

 

“Then let’s watch a movie or something. Don’t go, Rei-chan,” Nagisa whined.

 

Rei shook his head and stood up. “It’s late. I should go.”

 

“It’s only seven. You can stay longer.” Nagisa pouted, but Rei ignored him, heading for the door. He stopped when he felt Nagisa’s grab his shirt. 

“Nagisa-kun…” He trailed off as he felt Nagisa’s forehead touch his back. He momentarily forgot how to form words at the contact.

 

“Rei-chan, did I do something?” Nagisa whispered. Rei could feel Nagisa’s breath, which reminded him he should probably breathe as well. “You keep avoiding me. I had to beg you to come over this afternoon, and you never used to leave this early.”

 

“Nagisa-kun, it’s…”

 

“Whatever it is, I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

 

Rei turned to face Nagisa, ending the contact. “You did not do anything.”

 

“Then what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong. I just--I need to go.”

 

“Don’t lie.”

 

“I--It’s nothing. I don’t want to talk about it. I should go.”

 

“Rei-chan…” Nagisa whined. One look at Nagisa’s face and Rei knew it was pointless to argue.

 

He sighed. “Fine. Just, um, you should sit down.”

 

“Okay!” Nagisa’s frown easily changed into a smile. He moved to sit on his bed, grabbing Rei’s hand and dragging Rei along. Rei tried to remain standing, but Nagisa pulled him down with him. Rei turned away, free hand immediately going to his glasses. He tried to pull his other hand away, but Nagisa’s grip didn’t let up. After sitting silently for a moment, Nagisa groaned. “Rei-chan, come on. What is it?”

 

Rei cleared his throat. “Well, the thing is… Over the past couple weeks, I’ve…”  _ Realized I’ve fallen for you? _ No, that was too cheesey.  _ I like you? _ No, that’s too easily misconstrued. Nagisa would probably just say that he does, too.  _ I have feelings for you? _ That might work… Rei made the mistake of turning to face Nagisa. Nagisa smiled back at him, the slightest bit of concern in his eyes. Rei screwed his eyes shut.

 

“Rei-cha…”

 

Rei cut him off. “I’m gay.”

 

………

 

Nagisa dug his thumbnail into his finger.  _ Ouch? _ Ok, not a dream. Rei-chan really was gay. And in his room. Next to him. Holding his hand. Eyes closed. Nagisa bit his lip to hold in the laughter.

 

“Nagisa-kun, I’ll just go,” Rei said, eyes slowly opening, face looking downward. Nagisa lost the fight against his giggles. Rei’s head snapped up. “Nagisa-kun, this isn’t funny!”

 

“I know,” Nagisa said. “I just thought you were going to say something bad. You had me worried.” He fell forward, head landing on Rei’s shoulder as he felt another fit of laughter come on.

 

“So, you’re ok with this?”

 

Nagisa lifted his face. “Why wouldn’t I be? I--”  _ am bi _ . Nagisa stopped himself. This was Rei’s moment. He couldn’t take this from him. “You’ve met Nanako’s girlfriend. Do you really think I would be ok with them and not with you? You’re my best friend. I love you.”  _ More than you know _ . “So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me? Because you like boys?”

 

Rei hesitated before replying. “Um, yes.”

 

“So we can go back to before… Unless, wait, do you like someone? Is that why you were thinking about this?”

 

“No!” Rei snapped.

 

“You do!” Nagisa crowed. “Who is it? Do I know him?” Nagisa jerked on Rei’s hand, silently adding,  _ Is it me? _

 

“Nagisa-kun…”

 

Nagisa clapped. “I know! I can get you two together.”

 

“He’s not interested.”

 

“Have you asked him?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then how do you know?” Nagisa groaned. Then he suddenly slapped Rei’s arm. “I know! We can invite him to swim practice. One look at you in a swimsuit, covered in water, muscles sticking out, and he’s sure to fall for you.” Nagisa gripped Rei’s upper arm for emphasis, and Rei’s cheeks started to turn pink. 

 

“I don’t think that would work.”

 

“Of course it will. I’ll even let you borrow one of my speedos.” Nagisa winked.

 

“No!” The pink of Rei’s cheeks darkened.

 

“Fine,” Nagisa giggled. “No speedos. But I still think it’s worth a try… Unless he’s already on the swim team?” Nagisa suggested, and Rei’s blush spread to his whole face. “He is! Who is it?” There weren’t many choices. Nagisa fought to ignore the pounding of his heart. It was easy to do--he had plenty of practice. His heart had a habit of doing silly things ever since he first convinced Rei to join the team. “Tell me! I can keep a secret.”

 

“Nagisa-kun, it’s not important.”

 

“Rei-chan…” Nagisa rubbed his head against Rei’s shoulder, hands still holding Rei’s bicep. “Please?”

 

Nagisa was close enough he could hear Rei swallow. He listened to Rei take a breath before answering. “It’s Haruka-senpai.”

 

“Oh.”  _ Of course _ .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

Nagisa had no reason to feel this way. It was ridiculous. Nothing had changed. So why was he unable to sleep? Why was his stomach one big knot? And why was his mind still stuck on Rei-chan, no matter how he tried to think of anything else?

 

He had never expected Rei-chan to like him as anything more than a friend. Not really. Rei had everything mapped out. Time tables, goals, plans--everything. Sure, they had never discussed relationships--the one time Nagisa had brought the subject up, Rei shrugged it off, explaining that he needed to complete school and start his career before bothering with such things--but Nagisa suspected Rei’s plans included marriage and kids and all that. Was losing Rei to a boy really any worse than losing him to a girl?

 

Nagisa flipped over and groaned into his pillow. He knew why he felt this way. Until now, he could pretend he had a chance. When Rei shrugged off relationships, he could pretend it was because Rei preferred him to any girl. When Rei shared his Valentine’s chocolates (of course beautiful, perfect Rei-chan received plenty of chocolates from the girls in the class), he could pretend it was a romantic gesture. 

 

_ Dammit _ , he could even pretend he was the reason Rei joined the swim club. Even though he was there; he knew Rei joined because he saw Haru-chan swim. Nagisa felt tears form. He should’ve known right then. Rei obviously liked Haru. And why shouldn’t he? Harus was beautiful and smart and talented and everything Rei deserved. And everything Nagisa wanted for Rei.

 

_ Don’t cry! _ Nagisa scolded himself. He would make sure Rei and Haru got together. It was the least he could do. Rei was his best friend.

 

………

 

Rei sighed, staring at his ceiling. Why had he said that? He should’ve just kept his mouth shut. Let Nagisa pester him all he wants. He is strong. He could’ve stayed quiet. Maybe. Or he could’ve told the truth. He’s fallen completely in love with his best friend. At least that would have been less complicated.  It might completely destroy their friendship, but he could live with that. At least then he wouldn’t have to keep this lie up. 

 

But, no. He had to say he liked  _ Haruka _ . He could’ve picked anyone. But he calculated that Haruka would cause the fewest repercussions. Haruka would never like him, so that way Nagisa would just believe Rei had some hopeless crush, and just move on.

 

Except Nagisa said he was going to get them together? Rei protested--they had no reason to believe Haruka was even interested in men, Haruka would graduate and move on in less than a year, he had to focus on school. But nothing could stop Nagisa once he had a goal. And his new goal was to get Haruka interested in Rei. 

 

Rei should just live it out. Let Nagisa have his fun. Even Nagisa would eventually learn that it is a lost cause. Nagisa would continue to pity him, but that’s alright. At least then he wouldn’t ask Rei about it ever again. And they can go back to their lives. He could continue to spend all his free time with Nagisa. 

 

And pretend that his heartbeat doesn’t speed up every time they are together. That his stomach doesn’t do somersaults every time Nagisa smiles at him. That his skin doesn’t burn with every contact. 

 

That his heart doesn’t break a little every time he remembers that Nagisa would never feel the same. (Rei would never admit it aloud, but a small part of him had hoped Nagisa did like him. But there was no point in pretending any more. Nagisa had the perfect opportunity to say something tonight, and he didn’t. There was nothing to say.)

 

Rei rolled onto his side and shut his eyes. Let Nagisa do what he wants. In a few days he would give up, and Rei could focus on getting over this crush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember how last chapter I put "The plot thickens"? Ok, well now it's time for some actual plot instead of Rei and Nagisa just talking to themselves.

“Haru-chan, are you dating anyone?” Nagisa asked at lunch. Rei was too busy choking to notice Makoto drop his chopsticks, and barely made out Haru’s negative answer. He had suspected Nagisa had some plan cooked up, but surely not one as direct. He was loud enough to draw the attention of Kou, who was eating lunch with Chigusa a couple yards away. Once she saw that Rei was the source of the noise, she rolled her eyes and turned back to her conversation.

 

Nagisa pressed on. “Really? I bet a lot of people like you. You’re really cool. Don’t you think so, Rei-chan?” Nagisa didn’t bother waiting for an answer. “Is there anyone you like?”

 

Haru shrugged noncommittally. 

 

“Nagisa, why are you asking?” Makoto had recovered his chopsticks. Rei was glad that nobody was looking his direction, because he could feel eyes widen in panic.  _ Please, Nagisa-kun, don’t say anything… _

 

“Just curious,” Nagisa replied, taking a bite out of his Iwatobi bread. “What about you, Mako-chan? Is there anyone you’re interested in?... Are you blushing?!” Makoto swiftly changed the subject. Rei was grateful that the conversation was over. 

 

………

 

As lunch drew to an end Nagisa and Rei walked back to their classroom. “Rei-chan, you should go for it.”

 

“Eh?” 

 

“You know.” Nagisa glanced around to make sure nobody could hear their conversation. Leaning in, he whispered, “ask him out.” 

 

“Nagisa-kun! I--I don’t…”

 

Nagisa grinned at the blush rising to Rei’s cheeks. “Come on. The bell’s going to ring soon.” He took Rei’s wrist and hurried down the hall. This might be the closest they would come to holding hands, but it was enough.

 

………

 

They were all heading out of the clubroom to the pool when Nagisa stopped. “Hey, Gou-chan, Mako-chan, can we go over that training schedule again?” When the whole group stopped, Nagisa hastily moved to push Haru and Rei toward the door. “You two can go on ahead.”

 

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei did not like where this plan was heading. 

 

“Rei-chan, weren’t you saying you wanted Haru-chan to help with your dives?” Nagisa shot a meaningful look at Rei, and then at Haru’s back--it didn’t take much to convince Haru to go to the pool. “Go on!” Nagisa mouthed “good luck” as he forced Rei out the door, closing it behind him.

 

Rei sighed and followed Haru to the pool. Haru jumped in the water as soon as he got there. “What’s wrong with your dive?”

 

Rei sighed. “Nothing. That’s just an excuse Nagisa-kun made up. He thinks I like you, and is trying to get us in a relationship.”

 

“...” Haru raised his eyebrows. 

 

“I don’t. I mean, not in a romantic way. But I told him that I do.”

 

“Why?”

 

Rei sighed and sat down on the edge of the pool, feet under water. “I told him I did.” Rei wished Haru would stop staring at him. “He found out that I’m…” Rei suddenly felt his throat go dry. This is not how he planned on coming out to the team. To be honest, he hadn’t really planned on coming out to anyone until college. But leave it to Nagisa to ruin all his plans. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. “He found out that I’m gay, and the truth is I have a crush on him, but I couldn’t say that, so I lied and said I like you.”

 

Rei was in absolute shock to hear Haruka laugh. “What’s so funny?”

 

Haru shook his head. “Nothing. So you don’t want to date me?”

 

“Of course not!” Rei belatedly realized that might’ve sounded ruder than intended, but Haru didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Do you want help with your dives, or can I swim already?”

 

“You can swim.” To Rei’s surprise, Haru hesitated. 

 

“You should probably tell Nagisa the truth.” Before Rei could protest, Haru was under water, making his way to the other side of the pool. Rei sighed and adjusted his goggles. 

 

………

 

“Nagisa, are you actually interested in the schedule? What’s going on?” Makoto looked at his friend with concern. Kou had pulled the training schedule back out, but Nagisa showed no interest. 

 

“What? Nothing! I just needed to get away from Haru-chan because… so we can plan his surprise birthday party.”

 

“His birthday was two weeks ago.”

 

“That’s what makes it such a surprise.” He turned to gaze out the window. Haru was already in the water, and Rei was sitting on the edge of the pool, talking. Was Nagisa imagining things, or did Haru look slightly more interested than usual? That’s a good sign. Yes, good.

 

Makoto and Kou exchanged a look before Makoto moved to place a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Nagisa turned back to Makoto, smiling brightly. “Nothing’s wrong. I just think Haru-chan and Rei-chan should spend more time together.”

 

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “We’re on the swim team. We all spend plenty of time together.”

 

“I mean one-on-one. They’ll make a cute couple.”

 

Makoto laughed. “Nagisa…”

 

“I thought you liked Rei-kun,” Kou cut Makoto off.

 

“Wait, what?” Makoto turned to Kou. 

 

Kou rolled her eyes. “Don’t you pay any attention?”

 

“That’s not the point. Rei-chan likes Haru-chan. And he just needs a little nudge.”

 

“What?” Under other circumstances, Nagisa probably would’ve found Makoto’s confusion hilarious. But at the moment it was just distracting. 

 

“I like Rei-chan, and he likes Haru-chan. It’s not that complicated.” Well, that’s one way to come out to one of your oldest friends. 

 

“Oh.” Nagisa and Kou gave Makoto some time to take in the new information, but after a few moments it became obvious he had nothing more to add. 

 

Kou turned back to Nagisa. “So you’re just giving him up?” 

 

“What am I supposed to do? I’m not going to get in the way of their happiness.”

 

“Are you even sure that is what Haruka-senpai wants?” Kou sighed.

 

“Why wouldn’t he? Rei-chan is beautiful and smart and kind and strong and perfect!” While he talked, his gaze returned to the window.

 

Kou bit back a laugh. “Nagisa-kun, I think you might be a little biased.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Never mind. Have you told Rei-kun how you feel?”

 

“I’m not going to burden him with that now.”

 

“I think you should tell him.” Nagisa and Kou both turned to Makoto. Honestly, they had kinda forgotten he was there.  “You shouldn’t keep these feelings from your best friend.”

 

Nagisa looked down at his hands. Easy for Makoto to say. He’s probably never had his biggest crush confess his love for someone else. Never had his heart broken by his best friend. Never had to choose between his friend’s happiness and the truth. “He would hate me.”

 

“No, he won’t,” Makoto assured him.

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

Kou sighed. “Because I’ve seen the way he acts around you.”

 

“What?” Nagisa asked. Makoto looked just as clueless as he was.

 

Kou rolled her eyes. “It’s not important… He’s your best friend. He obviously cares about you,” she explained. “He’s not going to hate you over a crush.” She groaned, muttering to herself, “God, boys are stupid.”

 

“Hey!” Both Nagisa and Makoto took offense at that.

 

“Just go swim already,” she said. “And Nagisa-kun, seriously, just talk to him. Alright?”

 

Nagisa didn’t see what good that would do, but was tired of sharing his feelings. “Fine.”

 

The rest of practice was rather uneventful. Nobody seemed especially interested in talking, and afterwards Rei and Nagisa caught the same train home as usual, barely saying anything until they reached Rei's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like experimenting with different writing techniques. So I hope you do, too.

**Nagisa:** Ok, what did Haru-chan say? When are you going out?

**Rei:** We aren’t.

**Nagisa:** Wha… He turned you down? Poor Rei-chan…

**Rei:** I didn’t ask him.

**Nagisa:** Rei-chan… I know taking it slow might seem romantic, but it’s his third year. Now or never!

**Rei:** Nagisa-kun, I don’t want to ask Haruka-senpai out.

**Nagisa:** Should I ask him out for you?

**Rei:** No!

**Nagisa:** Then what do you want?

**Rei:** I don’t want to go out with him.

**Nagisa:** What are you talking about? Of course you do.

**Rei:** Nagisa-kun, I’m not interested in him.

**Nagisa:** But… you said you are.

**Rei:** Um, yeah. That was a lie.

**Nagisa:** What is wrong with him? He’s smart and beautiful and talented, just like you. You two are perfect together.

**Rei:** He’s just not my type.

**Nagisa:** But he’s amazing! If he’s not your type, then who is?

**Rei:** You are!

**Nagisa:** …

**Rei:** I-I understand if you don’t want to be my friend any more.

**Nagisa:** That’s not funny.

**Rei:** What?

**Nagisa:** Who do you really like? Is it Mako-chan?

**Rei:** Nagisa-kun, I just told you it’s you.

**Nagisa:** Stop lying.

**Rei:** I’m not! This time it’s true.

**Nagisa:** J-just stop it, Rei-chan.

**Rei:** I can’t! I’ve fallen in love with you and I can’t stop feeling this way.

**Nagisa:** … Love? You’re in love with me?

**Rei:** I’m sorry. I’m trying to get over you. I just need some time. And space. Nagisa-kun, what are you doing? I just said I need space.

**Nagisa:** But I don’t want you to get over me. 

**Rei:** So you want me to keep up this hopeless crush?

**Nagisa:** Who says it’s hopeless?

**Rei:** Nagisa-kun, you’re straight. 

**Nagisa:** I never said that.

**Rei:** What?

**Nagisa:** I never said I’m straight.

**Rei:** So… you’re gay?

**Nagisa:** Or bi. I think. I don’t know. I just know I like you.

**Rei:** Nagisa-kun, are you blushing?

**Nagisa:** You’re blushing!

**Rei:** You like me? And not like a friend--like a boyfriend.

**Nagisa:** Do you really like me?

**Rei:** Well, yes.

**Nagisa:** And this time you’re telling the truth?

**Rei:** I promise.

**Nagisa:** Then, yes, I do. I have since we met. 

**Rei:** Really?

**Nagisa:** I thought it was pretty obvious.

**Rei:** Oh.

**Nagisa:** Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm having flashbacks to my college "Writing for Performance" class. But I'll have you know only one of the assignments I turned in for that class was a fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! You can thank Ohtheshippings for helping me figure out the plot for this chapter.

The doorbell rang, saving Rei and Nagisa from answering the question. Instead they just looked at each other awkwardly, blushing furiously, while Rei’s mother answered the door. They heard muffled voices, followed by steps and a knock at the door. 

“Rei, honey? Nanase is here to see you.” His mother’s voice broke the spell. Rei and Nagisa turned to face the door.

 

“It’s open,” Rei responded. 

 

Rei’s mother opened the door. “By the way, dinner is almost ready. Rei, dear, you might want to turn on your fan. You both look a bit red. Oh, I better check on that.” A beeping alarm in the kitchen called her away. Haru entered the room and closed the door behind him.

 

“M-may I help you with something, Haruka-senpai?” Haru examined Rei, then Nagisa, then turned his attention back to Rei.

 

“I am here for our date.”

 

“Our what?!” 

 

“Rei-chan, you said you didn’t ask him out!” Nagisa stared at Rei, who stared back helplessly. 

 

“I-I didn’t! Haruka-senpai…”

 

Haru sighed and examined his wrist. “I heard you like me. We should have a date. Unless there is someone you would rather go out with…”

 

“Actually, I--”

 

“Haru-chan, Rei-chan just confessed that he likes me,” Nagisa interrupted Rei. “Rei-chan, will you go out with me?”

 

“Um, Nagisa-kun, I… yes.” Rei nervously answered. Haru watched them with his typical bored expression the whole time.

 

“I guess we are over. Good-bye.” Haru turned to leave, but was stopped by Nagisa launching himself at Haru’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

 

“Don’t worry, Haru-chan. You’ll find someone else” Nagisa nuzzled his face into Haru’s shoulder. 

 

“Thanks, Nagisa.” Haru patted his friend’s head. Rei could swear he even smiled. “I should go.”

 

“You should at least stay for dinner,” Nagisa responded, beaming up at him. “It’s the least Rei-chan can do after breaking your heart.”

 

“Nagisa-kun, I’m sure Haruka-senpai is fine.”

 

“Nonsense. Look how upset he is.” Nagisa gestured at Haru. Rei looked, but didn’t see any sign of heartbreak on the other boy’s face. If anything, he looked slightly happier than usual. 

 

“I can cook for myself.” Haru managed to extricate himself from Nagisa’s hug, but instead Nagisa grabbed his hand. 

 

“You’re just saying that because you’ve never tried Rei’s mom’s food.” Nagisa dragged Haru out of the room, yelling ahead, “Ms Ryuugazaki, Haru is staying for dinner. Is that alright?” 

 

“Of course, Nagisa-kun!” Rei’s mother called back. Rei just stared in disbelief. He couldn’t decide which was more surprising--that he was (finally) dating Nagisa, or that Nagisa was inviting people over to dinner like this was his house. On second thought, the latter really shouldn’t surprise him at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And obviously Makoto and Kou are hiding in the bushes outside to see how it went.


End file.
